


Well, Supergirl, There's A Lot We Can Do With That

by superkaradamnvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 2017, Cat's a little tipsy, F/F, Soulmateau, can never have enough supercat, sc week, she says things when she sleeps, supercatweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 13:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10663887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkaradamnvers/pseuds/superkaradamnvers
Summary: Cat is drunk. She's also a sleeptalker. Kara hears more than she ever should. Apparently Cat also wants a lot when she's drunk, and how can Kara ever say no when her boss asks?





	Well, Supergirl, There's A Lot We Can Do With That

Well, Supergirl, There's A Lot We Can Do With That...

Supercatweek day3, feelings

Now honestly when I read about this day, my mind instantly went downhill into the gutter. My head lives there most of the time, and this went a little insane. I always wondered what it would be like if Cat took Supergirl to bed. It would be pretty epic, I think, considering Kara's powers, and Cat would be stunned, let alone turned on by the suit, and Kara's wild power. 

But, and give this some thought, what if Cat and Kara were soulmates, and felt each and every one of each others feelings, what kind of reaction would that cause, especially when you don't know it's possible...

This has no plot, so enjoy. It's basically my imagination run wild... and I was making my hair blonde for comic con while I was writing this, so a glass of wine went with it too. Dark, red, and perfect. Just like Supergirl's cape...

Supercatweek day 3, feelings

\-----------------------

 

Okay, so Cat was a little more drunk than she should ideally be, and she was saying some odd things. Okay, and so it was Kara who had taken her home to her penthouse, and brought her to her bedroom, and okay, so it was a little hard to walk away when Cat started sleeptalking about Supergirl.

Kara tried to ignore it. Cat was drunk. She had no idea what she was saying. Right? Right.

Kara slipped around the bathroom quietly and found Cat's lexapro and a glass, ignoring Cat's random soft words, and filled it with juice from the downstairs fridge, and placed the glass and two pills by her bedside lamp, with a short note saying to feel better, and not do such reckless things. Kara was about to sign her name, but stopped, pen in mid air, when Cat said something truly reckless. To Kara's alien ears, it sounded utterly brazen and hot and was Cat's voice a little heated and low?

''Supergirl... So beautiful... I want you so much, every day..."

Kara gasped, standing back, her eyes on a sleeping Cat Grant, and stared in shock. She hadn't heard that right. It wasn't possible. Was it? 

Kara looked down at Cat in shock, blushing at the words falling from Cat's lips, and the sight of Cat like this. It was so wrong, Cat was flat out drunk, and speaking nonsense. Right?

She looked so beautiful, flushed cheeks and full lips, her fancy silver dress falling off one shoulder and almost baring a small breast that Cat was already massaging with her hand, teasing herself. The other hand was holding Kara's shocked fingers faintly, tugging Kara closer. Kara took a deep breath at the audacity of this, and looked around the opulent room, the massive king size bed, the huge balcony that led out to a very very expensive looking hot tub. 

Kara should leave. Now.

So easy, to pull her fingers away and walk, to leave, but hearing Cat speak of her like this, saying such brazen things, voicing all her fantasies about Supergirl out into the night, Kara was stunned to say the least. She shouldn't listen. It was wrong. Wasn't it? If Cat found out Kara had heard these things... if Supergirl had heard these things... Kara pulled her fingers away only to have Cat whimper and reach this time for Kara's thin tan belt, hooking her fingers into the loops and pulling her roughly closer, as roughly as Cat could reasonably do while she was asleep and totally drunk. 

And nobody could move Kara. Naturally, nobody could shove her without her faking it to make it look good, being the girl of steel, but because of sheer surprise at Cat's wandering hands, and Cat's Blanca toy erotic words and wants, Kara's body had no resistance. Her mind was distracted, and Kara moved when Cat tugged, and one of her legs fell onto the bed, over Cat's thighs, and she gasped as her hips fell right over Cat's own, at feeling the warmth of Cat's body against her own, a little fantasy she'd imagined for way too long. No. No. No. Kara had to leave, now, before this went any farther. Was Cat really drunk enough to want to get off in her sleep, to Supergirl?

Evidently she was, because hands wandered up, and Kara bit her lip to stifle a moan at feeling Cat's eager fingers slide over her waist, over her thin pale pink blouse, over her suit, barely hidden out of sight. Apparently Cat could still feel it, the telltale sign of her coat of arms, because she stopped her fingers there and whimpered, and much to Cat's surprise, bit her lip as her fingers squeezed. Kara dropped her head back with a disbelieving giggle at this whole situation, and fought the urge to let her own itching hands travel, and gasped, her eyes back on Cat instantly when Cat spoke again, her voice dark and so low it sounded positively amazing.

''Supergirl... I want your strong hands on me.'' Cat said softly, her voice barely audible in the face of the alcohol in her system, and her hand slipped over Kara's bare forearm, the blouse pushed up from before, and trailed along the muscles Kara kept barely hidden, and laced her fingers with Kara's, squeezing.

Kara would have laughed at the situation if the deft fingers of Cat's other hand weren't already tugging at her blouse, tugging the hem from her slacks, pulling buttons apart. How had Cat done that...? In her sleep? Kara would have stared, blatantly shocked at how Cat could still do that in her sleep, when she slipped fingers lower and squeezed over Kara's ass, trying to tug Kara closer even as she pushed her hips up, effectively thrusting her hips against Kara's own.

Kara wanted to stop her, was about to, but Kara couldn't make herself hold back a whimper when Cat moved, her hips coming up against Kara's own in a move that felt oh so good. Better than it ever should have. Kara felt a shock of pleasure through her core, and wondered mildly where it had come from so suddenly, she hadn't felt the build up to it, and it wasn't supposed to be there, and it felt incredible, and...

''Supergirl...''

Again Kara fought to hold back a moan as everything inside her fluttered. Kara felt Cat thrust against her, and blushed at the mere thought, and at feeling Cat's trailing both her hands now over Kara's ass, pulling half heartedly at the belt, at her slacks. Kara should honestly stop her, wake her, before this went any farther, but it felt so right, and could Kara really deny her boss anything? No. Kara didn't have the power to deny her boss. Not for grass fed butter coffee, not for a special feta wrap from across town, not for a day babysitting her son, not for anything. 

So when those wandering fingers slipped beneath her blouse and tugged at the cape already on her back, already properly in place, Kara died a little and sighed, the feeling of Cat tugging at her cape like this feeling a little too good. Yes, Kara did entertain the idea, however weird it was, of doing such a thing with her cape. She liked some dominance, and being the girl of steel, that kind of made sense, and so feeling cat tug on it, the harness tighten like that, Kara hung her head and closed her eyes, sighing at feeling Cat's hands trail and slip underneath her blouse and up her waist to reach up to her breasts, hidden only by the suit, and pull again at the blouse, from the inside now, trying to remove it open. Her hands were feeble and weak, she was still asleep, something Kara still couldn't quite believe, but Kara also couldn't quite believe her own traitorous body, and how turned on it was at this situation. She shouldn't feel as good right here as she did, considering Cat's current state, but Cat looked amazing right now and...

... and this was Cat Grant, and while Kara knew this was wrong on a billion levels, who was Kara to deny her?

Kara had the blouse off in seconds, blushing as she heard Cat moan as her hands traveled and found Kara's gold belt, and feeling Cat's hips thrust against her own again, and hearing Cat whimper at whatever feelings that did for her libido. Kara gasped, feeling anothe wave fuse through her, and Cat's fingers came up and cupped a full breast through her suit top and squeeze, and now Kara couldn't resist a moan, her head falling back at the feeling of Cat's hand on her overly sensitive skin. Fuck, Cat really had to stop that...

Kara couldn't resist thrusting back against her when Cat moaned and lifted her hips again, and Kara gasped, feeling a wave of heat rocket through her, much stronger than the last, setting her body afire and making her forget how to properly breathe. Fuck. Kara panted roughly and fought to stop moving, to settle this situation and herself, now, but Cat was doing exactly the same, moaning at the heat rocking inside her thighs, and Kara met her thrusts back, rocking into the feelings, unable to stop herself. Kara was feeling everything Cat was, something she hadn't thought was actually possible, and fuck her if that didn't feel absolutely incredible.

Kara's leg fell against Cat's hip from her movement, her weight falling more directly over Cat's own thighs now, and Cat moaned at something, a feeling, and Kara gasped, feeling the same thing. Nothing had been touched, but pleasure rocked through Kara like a wildfire, spiralling through her back and up through her chest. Kara gasped at the sheer pleasure, and gasped when Cat found her hips again blindly and grasped, trying to grind Kara down onto her, for more friction.

Kara let her.

Kara rocked into her Cat's hold, riding her thigh, and moaned at the feelings. Sure, Kara had had sex before, and it had been mediocre and okay, but it hadn't come close to this, and Kara couldn't understand why. How was Cat any different? Why was she feeling her own sensations and Cat's on top of it, and why did it feel so epic?

It took Kara about 3 minutes of grinding against Cat's lap, much to Cat's enjoyment, to find the answer, her eyes locked on a flushed and beautiful Cat Grant. And she sincerely hoped, even like this in bed with a still asleep Cat Grant, that she was wrong, even though she knew she wasn't.

\----------------

No. No, no, no. This would not happen. This could not happen. Kara was seeing stars, galaxies, pulled back into her old religions and myths, Kryptonian myths, and they seemingly were coming true. It couldn't be. But, it was. 

Kara was feeling everything that she was normally supposed to, and everything Cat was feeling as well, and with her body taking double the pleasure, Kara was barely a few grinds away from her own orgasm. How did she feel all this? Because Cat was Kara's soulmate.

It was a Kryptonian myth, it wasn't supposed to literally be possible, the idea of a connection so deep that you feel everything your mate feels. Such a soul, mated connection. But it was happening. Because Cat had just had one hell of an orgasm, and while Kara was definitely turned on by all this grinding and almost lap dancing, she knew she wasn't close enough to an orgasm to feel such waves of pleasure, even though she wasn't far either, but Cat was much closer. Whether it was her dreams, or the fantasies she was no doubt seeing, Cat had just had a strong orgasm, and Kara had felt every freaking second of it like it had been her own. And it shouldn't be. But it was. And Kara was freaking out. Because Kara wasn't supposed to have such a connection to Cat. But she did. And how would she ever survive it?

"What...?" Kara muttered to nobody but herself, and bit her lip when Cat moved again, and again, Kara felt exactly what Cat did.

This needed to stop. Now. Kara firmly tried to stop, to not grind back against Cat's hips, but Cat was roughly pulling at Kara's hips, at her slacks, baring hints of a dark red skirt and a gold belt, and whispering all sorts of naughty things. And fuck, Kara really wanted to do whatever Cat was begging for. Cat was saying all there things, especially through her orgasm, and Kara wanted to obey her, even though she knew if Cat ever figured out this had happened, then Kara was fired. And probably so quickly even her powers wouldn't keep up with it. 

"You're so strong... your hands... I want to feel you inside me. Those fingers..."

Kara whimpered and lowered her head, trying to ignore this desperately even though everything inside her exploded happily, and froze when Cat's fingers slipped through her tight knot of hair, and pulled at the pin, releasing her golden waves past her shoulders and down her chest. 

Kara swallowed and tried to stop Cat's fingers. If Cat woke up now... Kara gasped when Cat slid her hand to Kara's shoulders and pulled her down. Kara tried not to move, until Cat grunted a little, upset, and Kara melted into her touch, letting Cat pull her down over top of herself, moaning as she did, sighing into the feeling. Cat's fingers delved into Kara's heavy cape and pulled again, and Kara whimpered into the touch, unable to resist when she felt Cat twist beneath her, Cat's small frame moving underneath her, Kara's legs locked on either side of her hips. 

Cat's fingers slipped into loose blonde strands, and pulled Kara closer, leaning up to kiss her. Kara gasped, wondering what she could do now, what she should do, torn between letting Cat kiss her, or stopping her. Kara couldn't stop Cat, or herself, if she tried, and let her own lips fall over Cat's, the latent barely there taste of bourbon and tequila present of Cat's lips. And it shouldn't be this good, it really shouldn't, but Kara swore she saw sparks. Fireworks. Some sort of explosions. Stars, maybe. Everything at once. And then Cat spoke again, whispering against her lips. And Kara only heard it through the haze in her brain because at this point she wanted to hear every word Cat had to say, every fantasy, every wish. Kara would comply with them all, so that she could stay here with Cat, her identity be damned. But Cat's words shocked her to her soul.

"Kara... I love you Kara."

Kara gasped, locked in Cat's weak embrace, and her fears came back to the surface suddenly, hearing her name, not her Supergirl title, stopping all the heat that was making her limbs weak and warm and pliable. Kara pushed herself up, despite Cat's weak sleepy protest, and disentangled herself out of Cat's hold, trembling as she slipped off of the bed and fell back against the wall. Cat knew. Cat knew it all. Kara gasped for air, for breath, and ran a hand through her messy hair, and fought. To catch her breath. Cat's kiss sat on her lips, tingling and sparking, and Kara was still seeing starlights in her mind. Cat was her soulmate. Cat was the one. And Cat knew everything. Cat knew her secrets, and apparently, was dreaming about both versions of her. 

Kara brought shaking hands to her face, trying to catch her scared, panting breath, and crushed her eyes closed.

''Kara."

Kara laughed mirthlessly and shook her head, hearing things. Cat was still dreaming, probably reaching for her. What would Kara do? How would she survive this? Go to Catco tomorrow and survive the day without becoming a lust crazed mess at her desk with Cat less than ten feet away...

"Kara."

Kara looked up from between shaking fingers, and stopped, meeting dark green gold eyes, bright and beautiful, darkened with arousal, staring straight back at her. Kara gasped, her hands falling to her sides, and stared, swallowing tricky at the sight of Cat, looking positively ravished and stunning, smiling softly, a little sleepy still. 

"Cat." Kara didn't know if she'd actually said it, or if it had been only in her head, but Cat's smile confirmed it for her, and Cat sitting up to smile at her even more so. Her hair was everywhere, messy curls over her shoulders, and her lipstick was slightly smudged, mascara slipped and smudged, and Kara had never seen someone more beautiful in her lifetime. 

"I said some stuff there, didn't I?"

Kara looked at her for a long moment, unsure of how to respond, to reveal what had just happened between them, and so she just nodded barely, leaning back against the wall behind her. 

"You look... beautiful like that. Your suit. I..." Cat swallowed hard, leaning forward to breathe deeply as the alcohol got to her head again. "You look beautiful. Either way you are."

"Cat... I... what just happened..." Cat deserved to know that Kara had had a soulmate connection to her, Kara didn't think she could go on with this whole charade if Cat didn't know. But Cat stopped her, speaking again.

"Kara, all that, I'm so sorry I..." Cat blushed, and Kara felt a streak of arousal that was all her own knife through her and swallowed hard at the feeling. To tamp it down. Cat stopped, gasping softly, and met Kara's eyes. "Kara, what did I just..."

"Exactly what I did. Cat... you and I..."

"What is going on Kara?"

"We're soulmates." Kara blurted out, blushing furiously.

"Come again?" Cat scoffed, sitting up properly and swinging her legs over the side of the bed. 

"It's... it's a Kryptonian myth. I... I felt your... um, release. I felt it just like you did. And now, you felt that strike that I had. It's... we feel every feeling the opposite one of us feels. Or at least, the pleasurable ones."

"Kara, I know I'm drunk, but that's no excuse for you to play tricks on my impaired judgement. Tell me the truth."

"I am."

"Kara..." Cat said sternly, and Kara did the only thing she could do.

Cat was a hands on person. She believed in things she felt, or saw, or sensed. So Kara stepped up to her and kissed her, taking Cat's face in hers and bringing her lips softly over Cat's, brushing their noses together. Kara saw the flashes, the stars behind her eyelids, and Cat's gasp told her she did too, and when Kara couldn't resist a moan as a flare of Cat's desire shot though her own core, Cat pulled away and panted roughly.

"Well..."

"Yeah."

"Well, Supergirl," Cat said again, hands trailing excitedly now over Kara's hips, over her thin waist, over the suit. Cat tugged roughly, and Kara's slacks fell from her hips, baring a short red skirt and grey stockings, and nodded as she leaned back and Kara stepped out of her pants and climbed over Cat eagerly. "There's a lot we can do with that."


End file.
